A la croisée des futurs
by Tacitamura
Summary: Alors qu'ils étaient sur la piste d'une Innocence, Lenalee et Kanda ramènent une étrange jeune femme, qui semble en savoir plus qu'elle n'en dit sur l'Innocence.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Alors voilà je m'essaye à l'écriture et j'espère que cela pourra vous plaire.**

**Disclaimer : les persos de DGM sont à maître Hoshino mais l'histoire ici est imaginée par moi ^^.**

* * *

><p>La tension brusque de la chaîne me coupa le souffle et je manquais de m'étrangler. Cela faisait longtemps que le Maître n'avait pas été si violent. Je tombais littéralement à ses pieds tandis qu'il continuait à observer son interlocuteur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec une cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage et allait d'une oreille à l'autre au niveau de son nez. Un sourire fin s'étira sur les lèvres du Maître, chose que j'avais apprise à considérer comme un très, très mauvais signe.<p>

La discussion reprit mais je n'y prêtais plus attention : je savais comment ça finirait et j'avais fini de jouer mon rôle dans cette mascarade. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de récupérer une respiration moins saccadée. Je restais comme ça quelques minutes encore quand soudain j'entendis un coup de feu et la bruit d'une chaise renversée. Je rouvris les yeux et je vis l'homme à la cicatrice fixer mon Maître avec un regard plein de haine, avant qu'il ne s'écroule, une balle dans la poitrine tandis que mon Maître souriait d'un air mauvais en rangeant son arme.

Il tira à nouveau sans ménagements sur ma chaîne et le collier qui m'étouffait se rapprocha de ma gorge et m'obligea à me lever. Une fois debout, le Maître prit mon menton dans sa main et à ma plus grande surprise il me caressa la tête, en disant :

- Brave fille.

Ce fut bref, car, aussitôt après, il tira à nouveau ma chaîne pour m'emmener sans ménagement dans ma cellule. Là il attacha la chaîne à un anneau dans le mur et referma la porte, me laissant dans le noir. Enfin, pour être plus exacte, il y avait un filet de lumière qui passait à travers la petite ouverture au dessus de ma tête mais cette nuit il n'y aurait pas de lune pour m'éclairer plus. Je soupirais et rejoignis ma couche où je m'enveloppais dans la couverture miteuse qui traînait dessus. Autant prendre un peu de repos avant que le Maître ne revienne pour me donner encore quelque chose à faire. Je me roulais en boule pour garder un maximum de chaleur et je m'endormis sans plus de procès.

* * *

><p>Il fallait s'en douter. Le Maître n'avait pas du tout été content et je crois que cette fois il n'avait jamais été autant en colère qu'aujourd'hui. Mon dos en était témoin. J'avais mal partout et j'avais un mal fou à rester consciente, ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu. Je sombrais dans les ténèbres.<p>

Un bruit de bagarre retentit dans le couloir et me tira de mon inconscience. Je gémis en sentant mes plaies me brûler alors que je tentais d'identifier l'origine de ce bruit insolite. Le fracas des armes que j'entendais prouvait que c'était sérieux. Un cri étouffé retentit, puis, plus un bruit . Quelqu'un se précipita pour aller vers la salle de réception d'où me parvinrent aussi les bruits d'un combat.

J'avais du mal à maintenir ma conscience et je voyais flou (enfin pour ce que je pouvais voir ce n'était pas très grave). Je gémis. Visiblement quelqu'un dû m'entendre car j'entendis un coup de butoir contre la porte de ma cellule. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, et apparemment autant de jurons dans une langue qui m'était étrangère, la porte céda, les gonds volant en tous sens dans ma cellule. Je clignais les yeux, surprise, et eut le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette étrangère se dessiner dans l'encadrure de la porte avant de fermer les yeux. Une exclamation retentit et la personne pénétra dans ma cellule. Je sombrais à nouveau dans les eaux noires de l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 1 : Esclave

**1er chapitre**

**Disclaimer : les persos de DGM ne sont pas à moi mais à maître Hoshino.**

**Petite précision : mon histoire prend place après l'attaque du level 4 dans la Congrégation. Allen n'est que suspecté pour l'instant d'avoir un lien avec le 14ème, Cross est vivant et je ne compte pas faire déménager mes exorcistes, car j'aime beaucoup la Tour. En revanche j'ai décidé de faire apparaître Wisely plus tôt car ça m'arrangeait.**

**Voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un appliquait une compresse froide sur les plaies dans mon dos. Je soupirais d'aise en supposant que ce devait être Kitty. Elle n'était plus très jeune mais le Maître l'avait gardée parce qu'elle tenait la maison et s'occupait de nourrir tout le monde. Elle cuisinait bien.<p>

La compresse effleura une plaie plus profonde, je grognais. Une voix jeune s'excusa rapidement. J'ouvris les yeux, perplexe. Je me retournais sur le dos, ce qui m'arracha une grimace, et fit face à une jeune inconnue. Probablement asiatique, elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir presque bleu coiffés en deux couettes et qui venaient encadrés encadrer son visage fin. Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus et portait un manteau sombre avec des décorations d'argent sur la poitrine et les épaules. En dessous elle portait une mini jupe et une veste.

- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de détourner son regard du mien.

- Je survivrais, croassais-je d'une voix rauque.

De fait j'en profitais pour observer les dégâts à la lumière du jour –oui je n'étais plus dans ma cellule. Je remarquais aussi que je ne portais plus mon collier et que les liens qui enserraient mes poignets et mes chevilles avaient été défaits. A en juger par la profondeur des marques, je garderais des cicatrices, le Maître n'avait pas été très tendre de toute manière. Mon dos me faisait horriblement souffrir (mais je n'étais pas vraiment surprise : après m'être fait battre comme plâtre, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose…), et, vu la douleur, je devais aussi avoir une ou deux côtes de fêlées (mon Maître était cruel certes, mais il savait que des côtes cassées m'empêchaient de me concentrer car je manquais d'air et comme il avait besoin de mes talents, il s'était relativement retenu). En somme je m'en sortais plutôt bien. A vrai dire le Maître ne frappait jamais le visage ni le buste : il fallait que je reste présentable et il détestait les choses laides et vieilles. Du coup nous (ses esclaves) étions épargnées de ce point de vue là.

La jeune fille voulait visiblement dire autre chose alors je reportais mon attention sur cette dernière, qui baissa les yeux à nouveau. Cette réaction m'était familière, peu de gens supportaient mon regard carmin et c'est ce qui m'avait permis de rester aussi longtemps en vie : les gens avaient peur de moi. Je décidais de prendre les devants en lui demandant :

- Quelles sont les règles du maître de séant ?

Elle me regarda avec un air si surpris, que je faillis sourire. Je haussais les épaules avant d'ajouter :

- Que je sache ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, sans avoir à tâter du fouet ou autre correction du genre.

Elle me regarda avec un air de pitié dans les yeux. J'avais horreur de ça et je lui fis bien comprendre en lui renvoyant un regard glacial. Puis je sentis ma couchette bouger légèrement et je me rendis compte du léger roulis qui animait la pièce. Apparemment j'étais à bord d'un navire, ce qui signifiait que j'allais être revendue et donc que je ne connaîtrais pas mon nouveau maître de suite. Je fermais les yeux et décidait de réfléchir à mon avenir une autre fois, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal partout et pour l'instant la couche sur laquelle j'étais allongée était des plus confortables. Je me retournais sur le ventre pour permettre à la jeune fille de continuer ses soins et je me rendormis.

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais dans une nouvelle pièce aux murs blancs. Je n'étais plus sur le bateau. Encore vaguement ensommeillée, je me retournais pour voir autour de moi. Un grand rideau blanc bloquait ma vue sur la droite, à ma gauche se trouvait un mur percé un peu plus loin par une fenêtre. Dehors il faisait nuit et la pièce était éclairée par une bougie qui se trouvait hors de mon champ de vision.<p>

Chose curieuse, je n'étais pas attachée. Ni par les mains, ni par les pieds, pas plus par un collier. Apparemment on voulait que je me rétablisse rapidement pour pouvoir me revendre dans un état acceptable. D'ailleurs j'étais vêtue d'une espèce de chemise blanche qui descendait jusqu'à mes pieds, c'était la première fois que je portais quelque chose d'aussi chaud et confortable. Je me levais avec précaution, autant pour épargner les blessures de mon dos qui avaient été bandées – décidemment !- que pour ne pas alerter les éventuelles personnes qui étaient de garde : j'étais curieuse certes, mais toujours prudente.

J'arrivais donc pieds nus jusqu'à la limite du rideau qui me séparait du reste de la pièce. Celle-ci s'avéra très vaste, avec de nombreux lits alignés les uns à côté des autres et autant de rideaux pouvant séparer les lits les uns des autresvoisins. La lumière était issue, comme je le pensais, d'une bougie qui était posée sur un bureau derrière lequel se tenait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années habillée d'une robe noire par-dessus laquelle se trouvait un tablier blanc. Elle était visiblement en train de rédiger quelque chose au bruit que faisait une plume courant sur du papier. Plus loin se trouvait une armoire devant laquelle il y avait une espèce de chariot rempli de seringues et de pansements. Enfin, tout au fond, je pouvais apercevoir une lourde porte en chêne. Fermée, bien évidemment.

J'hésitais un instant avant de me décider à signaler ma présence. Si je demandais poliment, peut être aurais-je quelque chose à manger ?

- Heu… excusez-moi ? hélais-je sans quitter ma place derrière le rideau.

La femme cessa d'écrire et se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Un instant l'idée qu'elle allait peut être m'en tenir rigueur me traversa l'esprit et je décidais de retourner m'asseoir sur mon lit en attendant qu'elle arrive jusqu'à moi. Elle haussa un sourcil en me voyant dans l'expectative. La femme me demanda alors très doucement :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, au contraire elle semblait même inquiète. Je répondis sans la regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas la provoquer :

- Oui merci.

- Que vouliez vous ? reprit la femme, attentive.

- Heu… est ce que … je pourrais avoir quelque chose à manger ? demandais-je.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama mon interlocutrice. Attendez ici, je vais aller vous chercher cela.

Elle fit demi tour, traversa la pièce et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle me laissait seule. Cependant cela faisait longtemps que toute velléité de m'échapper m'avait abandonné : à chaque fois on m'avait rattrapée et j'avais subi de sévères punitions qui n'engageaient pas à recommencer.

Elle revint bientôt avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient un bol de potage et une miche de pain : un festin ! Elle m'engagea à m'asseoir et me présenta le plateau. Je la remerciais tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi et m'observait manger. Je ne me précipitais pas sur la nourriture, préférant profiter de chaque bouchée : le pain était délicieux, croustillant à souhait et la soupe était agréablement chaude. Quand j'eus fini, elle posa le plateau sur une table de chevet à côté du lit et me demanda :

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Beaucoup, merci, répondis-je avec un timide sourire.

- Et votre dos ?

- Je ne le sens pas, donc tout va bien. D'ailleurs, mes poignets et mes chevilles ne sont plus douloureux.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Ici je suis l'infirmière en chef, c'est donc moi qui commande dans cette pièce. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à sortir. Demain le Grand Intendant risque de passer, alors il vaudrait mieux que vous vous rendormiez : il a l'habitude de passer tôt dans la matinée.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment et elle s'apprêtait à partir quand j'osais lui demander :

- Cela fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Trois jours. Et d'après ce qu'a dit miss Lee, cela fait le double que vous êtes inconsciente, répondit l'infirmière.

- D'accord. Merci.

Elle repartit définitivement vers son bureau avec le plateau tandis que je me recouchais. J'essayais de m'imaginer mon futur mais, trop lasse malgré ces neufs jours d'inconscience, je capitulais pour me laisser entraîner dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillée alors que le jour se levait. Il faisait néanmoins toujours très sombre dehors, ce qui indiquait que le temps devait être à l'orage. Quand l'infirmière arriva, elle refit mes bandages et en profita pour me donner une tisane accompagnée d'un morceau de d'un pain sucré et moelleux que je n'arrivais pas à identifiede briocher. Un délice ! Néanmoins quand elle repartit je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que pour le moment j'avais droit à un traitement de faveur. Et à mon grand regret il ne faudrait pas que je prenne goût à ces mets délicieux, car j'avais de grandes chances de retrouver le quotidien que j'avais avec mon précédent Maître.<p>

Mon esprit erra d'un sujet à l'autre sans rien fixer de bien important jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Une voix d'homme s'exclama joyeusement :

- Bonjour Mme l'infirmière-en-chef !

- Bonjour M Komui, répondit cette dernière avec un ton ennuyé.

- Alors comment va cette jeune fille aujourd'hui ? reprit le dénommé Komui toujours aussi joyeux.

- Bien, elle est réveillée.

- Vraiment ? demanda plus sérieusement l'homme.

- Si vous désirez lui parler, elle est dans le lit du fond.

Bientôt un homme tout juste âgé d'une trentaine d'années arriva jusqu'à moi. Il portait des lunettes fines et un béret par-dessus ses cheveux bruns mi longs et était vêtu d'une sorte de manteau blanc ayant le même signe que la demoiselle sur le bateau. D'ailleurs en repensant à cette dernière je remarquais des similitudes entre elle et l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Probablement parce qu'il était asiatique lui aussi. C'est alors que je remarquais un détail insolite : il portait une paire de pantoufles, ce qui me surprit. Quel genre d'homme pouvait être cet étrange individu ?

Pendant qu'ainsi je le dévisageais fort peu poliment, il s'était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait prise à côté de mon chevet et lui aussi m'observait sans se gêner. Finalement il prit la parole et se présenta :

- Bonjour, je suis Komui Lee, le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation. Et vous quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'en ai pas, répondis-je d'un ton neutre. En tous cas personne n'a jugé utile de m'en donner un.

Le sourire s'effaça.

- Ah, euh, bon. Et vous avez quel âge ? reprit-il gêné.

- 28 ans.

Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça car il me jaugea d'un air sceptique. Oui, je n'étais pas très grande pour mon âge (1,63m) et n'étant pas particulièrement bien nourrie, je faisais très maigre. Il toussota avant de reprendre :

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'Innocence ?

- Oui. Une fois.

- Ah oui ? fit-il surpris, et à la fois intéressé. Et qui vous en a parlé ?

- Deux hommes au teint terreux. L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux complètement blancs. Ils voulaient me parler à moi spécifiquement, ce qui n'a pas vraiment plu à mon Maître qui leur a fait débourser une belle somme.

- Que vous voulaient-ils ?

- Savoir si j'en étais moi-même dotée d'une.

Il me regarda avec inquiétude. A ce qu'il semblait, ce que je venais de dire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il continua malgré tout sur sa lancée.

- Et vous leur avez répondu quoi ?

- Que je n'en savais strictement rien. Ce qui, apparemment, ne leur a pas plu du tout. L'homme aux cheveux blancs a d'ailleurs empêché son compagnon de se jeter sur moi en lui répétant ce que je venais de dire. Ce qui a eut pour effet de le calmer. Du coup, ils sont repartis bredouille si je puis dire.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à croire que ce que je venais de lui dire lui donnait matière à réfléchir. Je le regardais attentivement et décidait de me lancer :

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Parce que nous pensons que vous avez un lien avec l'Innocence. Encore que, au vu de vos précédents propos, cette hypothèse peut être aussi bien renforcée, qu'erronée.

- Si je n'ai pas de lien avec cette Innocence, qu'arrivera-t-il de moi ? demandais-je.

- Eh bien… Je suppose que nous vous rendrions votre liberté en ayant au préalable effacé de votre mémoire, tous les souvenirs se rattachant à la Congrégation.

- "Liberté" ? fis-je avec ironie. Alors que vous pourriez me vendre à bon prix ? Ne soyez pas hypocrite avec moi, monsieur Lee. Je sais très bien que si je ne vous sers pas, vous me vendrez au plus offrant.

Cette fois-ci un masque d'incrédulité figurait sur le visage de mon interlocuteur. Au point qu'il mit un moment avant de pouvoir me répondre :

- Mais vous vous trompez ! Jamais nous ne…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car quelqu'un entra précipitamment à cet instant dans l'infirmerie et lui fit tourner la tête. Comme le rideau l'empêchait de voir, il se leva en entendant des voix inquiètes et l'exclamation de l'infirmière en chef.

- Mais que diable est-il encore arrivé à ce garçon !

- Les Noahs connaissent sa capacité à voir les âmes des Akumas à travers son œil gauche, répondit la voix d'un jeune homme. Alors ils visent cet œil en particulier et Allen a la mauvaise tendance de se battre jusqu'au bout de ses forces.

- Hmpf ! ajouta la voix d'un autre. Cet individu est une véritable plaie à surveiller.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Komui qui les avait rejoint.

- Nous avons été attaqués par des Noahs. Mais comme nous rentrions bredouille, il n'y avait pas d'Innocence là bas, nous en avons été quittes pour ces quelques blessures. Ils n'ont pas voulu se salir les mains et se sont contentés de nous envoyer leurs machines, répondit la première voix masculine.

C'est alors qu'une autre voix, plus jeune, s'éleva en protestant :

- Mais je vais très bien ! Pas besoin de faire toute cette comédie, Lavi ! Mon œil en a vu de pire déjà, rappelle toi l'incident avec Road ! Là ce n'est qu'une égratignure !

- Il n'empêche monsieur Walker, rétorqua la deuxième voix, que vous êtes toujours soupçonné d'avoir un lien avec les Noahs et qu'il est peu prudent que vous les approchiez autant.

- La ferme, Link ! répliqua la voix jeune.

Curieuse, je descendis de mon lit avec précaution et allait observer les arrivants, en me cachant derrière mon rideau. Komui se trouvait dos à moi (et je remarquais alors à quel point il était grand en comparaison avec les autres), faisant face à un rouquin échevelé, probablement la vingtaine, un peu amoché, et un autre du même âge qui arborait de longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en une queue de cheval. L'infirmière en chef, elle, s'affairait à soigner une troisième personne assise sur un lit et qui possédait une étonnante chevelure blanche. Pour ce que j'en voyais c'était ce dernier le plus jeune et qui s'appelait Walker, j'en déduis après qui étaient respectivement Lavi et Link tandis qu'ils continuaient de se disputer.

L'infirmière finit par être exaspérée et elle chassa ces deux derniers en maintenant Walker sur son lit. Par la même occasion elle vira Komui, qui m'avait plus ou moins oubliée. Ce qui était un peu gonflé de sa part. Toujours agacée, l'infirmière disputait son nouveau patient à qui mieux mieux.

- Non, mais regardez moi dans quel état vous êtes encore ! A croire que vous finirez par passer votre vie ici.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon intention, répondit le jeune en s'excusant l'air un peu penaud.

- Vous devriez prendre plus grand soin de votre corps, monsieur Walker. Un jour, vos actions irréfléchies vous conduiront à la mort. Bon j'ai fini. Maintenant vous allez vous reposer ici jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à sortir. Vous m'avez bien comprise ? Pas de tentative de fuite !

Puis en grommelant, elle alla ranger ses instruments et ses bandages inutilisés dans l'armoire. Puis soudain elle se ravisa et jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Elle reprit quelques bandages et une paire de ciseaux avant de venir me voir.

Walker-san la regarda faire et afficha une mine surprise quand il la vit se diriger vers mon lit. Apparemment il ne m'avait pas vu et il demanda :

- Qui a donc besoin de vos soins ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que Komui faisait là ? Est-ce que c'est Lenalee ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, ce n'est pas miss Lee, répondit l'infirmière sans se retourner. Maintenant prenez donc un peu de repos.

Elle haussa un sourcil en me voyant à l'affût, et je ne pus retenir un sourire contrit. Je chuchotais alors qu'elle me faisait signe de m'allonger sur le ventre afin de refaire mes bandages.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me refaire aussi souvent mes bandages, fis-je remarquer. Une fois par jour c'est bien suffisant.

- Est-ce que moi je vous dis comment faire votre travail ? répliqua-t-elle, en chuchotant elle aussi.

- Pardon, fis-je platement. Dites pourquoi ces jeunes gens sont ils si amochés ?

- Ce sont des exorcistes et ils se battent pour que nous puissions nous débarrasser de la menace du Comte et de ses Noahs.

- Quel Comte ? demandais-je, perplexe.

- Vous ne savez pas ? Dans ce cas il va falloir attendre la prochaine visite du Grand Intendant car je ne sais pas comment vous répondre.

- Pourquoi vous tenez ma présence secrète ? demandais-je alors. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ce monsieur Walker et vous chuchotez vous aussi.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir aussi, intervint le dit Walker, la moitié gauche de son visage bandée, tout comme une partie de son torse.

L'infirmière se retourna outrée, et je fis de même un peu plus lentement, les mouvements brusques n'étant pas conseillés à mes côtes fêlées.

- En l'occurrence parce que nous ne connaissons pas encore son statut, répondit d'un ton sec et cassant l'infirmière en lançant un regard noir à l'intrus.

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds. Pour moi mon statut était défini depuis bien longtemps : j'étais une esclave et c'était tout.

- Comment cela, son statut n'est pas encore clair ? demanda Walker, incertain.

- J'ai dit à Komui qu'elle n'irait pas voir Hevlaska avant que ses blessures ne soient complètement guéries, ce qui fait que nous ne savons pas si elle est ou non connectée à une Innocence ! En tous cas si nous voulons savoir ce qu'elle vaut, ajouta l'infirmière.

- Le dernier prix auquel on m'a acheté était de 45 000 guinées [1], répondis-je aimablement.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, choqués. Surtout le jeune Walker qui avait visiblement pâli à l'entente du chiffre.

- Bien évidemment, vous pouvez toujours me revendre plus cher, complétais-je. Maintenant que vous savez ce que je vaux, il n'est plus besoin que j'aille voir cette Hevla-machin chose…

- Mais que croyez vous que nous soyons ? s'exclama l'infirmière. Nous ne sommes pas esclavagistes !

- Pourtant je suis esclave, répliquais-je. Et vous m'avez arrachée à mon précédent Maître, ce qui fait que je vous appartiens désormais et donc que vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez, y compris me revendre. Surtout si mon Maître n'a pas été tué dans votre intervention, car il voudra me reprendre, soyez en certains.

Ce faisant je m'étais levée pour mieux me tourner vers l'infirmière et le jeune Walker écarquilla les yeux à la vue de mon dos. L'infirmière voyant cela, s'empressa de le chasser et m'intima de me rallonger. Elle termina mes bandages sans plus dire un mot et s'en retourna vers son bureau. Sur le ventre, je m'accoudais songeant que pour une fois je n'aurais pas dû être aussi franche. Peut être alors valait-il mieux que je cache la raison pour laquelle on m'avait acheté si cher.

J'entendis un froissement derrière moi et je jetais un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Walker attendait, hésitant. Visiblement j'avais piqué sa curiosité. D'un mouvement de tête je l'invitais à s'asseoir à la place qu'avait occupée le Grand Intendant, et je souris devant son air indécis. J'entamais la conversation :

- Alors comme ça je suis tombée aux mains d'exorcistes ?

- Heu… oui.

- D'après ce que j'en vois ce n'est pas une activité de tout repos… fis-je en lorgnant sur ses bandages.

- Ah euh oui, répondit il en massant son cou de la main gauche, embarrassé.

Main gauche, qui d'ailleurs attira mon attention. Elle était d'un rouge sang, et du peu que je pus voir, il semblait qu'un objet y était inséré. Il suivit mon regard et fut plus encore confus.

- Cette blessure semble avoir mal guérie, fis- je doucement remarquer.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je suis né avec le bras comme ça, déclara-t-il en souriant tristement. Je me suis habitué à sa laideur mais il choque beaucoup de gens la première fois.

-Je dois dire qu'il fait un certain effet, acquiesçais-je.

Tout comme mon regard a fait détourner celui des autres plus d'une fois, pensais-je par devers moi.

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? demanda-t-il alors.

- C'est une bonne question. Mais il ne faut pas la poser à moi, repris-je avec un sourire en coin. Entre le combat qui a éclaté chez mon maître et mon réveil ici, il n'y a pas grand-chose que je me souvienne.

- Maître ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

- Vous avez dit toute à l'heure que vous étiez…

- Esclave ? C'est ce que je suis depuis que j'ai trois ans. D'ailleurs mon dos est dans cet état car j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de déplaire à mon Maître.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous allons vous revendre ?

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux pour voir s'il se moquait de moi. Mais tout ce que j'y trouvais était de l'incompréhension, et rien dans ce regard n'indiquait qu'il mentait. Je soupirais. Détournais le regard pour regarder droit devant moi.

- L'infirmière en chef ne vous a-t-elle pas dit d'aller vous reposer ? Walker-san ? lui dis-je sans me retourner.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il en se levant.

Arrivé à la limite de mon rideau, il se revint vers moi et me demanda :

- Pouvez-vous au moins me dire votre nom ?

- Appelez moi comme il vous plaira, je n'ai pas de nom.

- Alors, … que diriez vous de Mila-san ?

- Pourquoi pas ? soupirais-je en le renvoyant de la main.

Il s'en alla. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je souriais. Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était qu'un nom après tout. Je fermais les yeux et bientôt Morphée vint à ma rencontre.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] ce qui fait approximativement 54 000 €.<strong>

**Voilà premier chapitre posté après m'être rendue compte d'une petite coquille que j'ai corrigée en vitesse.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! Merci.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Compatible ?

**Bon voici le 2ème chap. Je ne sais pas trop si ce que je fais vous plaira mais voilà je le propose quand même. Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : les persos et l'univers de DGM sont à Katsura Hoshino !**

* * *

><p><em>Il s'en alla. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je souriais. Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était qu'un nom après tout. Je fermais les yeux et bientôt Morphée vint à ma rencontre.<em>

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'attendais dans l'infirmerie. Walker était parti le lendemain de son admission et Komui n'était pas revenu me voir. L'infirmière en chef gardait seule cet endroit mais j'avais appris qu'elle avait toute une équipe médicale sous ses ordres. Je ne les avais encore jamais vus. De fait j'étais seule dans cette immense pièce et personne n'avait jugé utile de m'expliquer ce qu'il adviendrait de moi. J'étais frustrée.

Pour la énième fois, je me levais de mon lit, faisant tiquer l'infirmière au passage qui ne supportait pas de me voir debout. Apparemment elle comptait me garder immobile jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement rétablie –ce qui risquait de prendre un moment. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne voyais pas les choses de la même manière : ce genre de traitement ne m'étais pas inconnu et j'avais connu pire. Ainsi j'allais m'asseoir sur le rebord de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce pour regarder au dehors à travers la vitre. Il faisait gris, mais la pluie était encore loin à mon humble avis. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir la cime des arbres d'une forêt. J'avais terriblement envie de sortir à l'extérieur mais depuis toute petite je ne connaissais que cet enfermement entre quatre murs. Sauf quand je passais aux mains de marchands d'esclaves, qui me faisait voyager dans des cages en général recouvertes. Donc je n'étais jamais allée à l'extérieur.

Je soupirais. Fermais les yeux en reposant ma tête contre le cadre en pierre de la fenêtre. Je réfléchissais, hésitante encore sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement je n'y tins plus et, malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite de ne jamais recommencer, je décidais de regarder mon propre futur. Je devais avoir dix ans quand j'avais essayé de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de moi à la mort de mon premier maître. Mal m'en avait pris. Depuis lors, afin de m'épargner la souffrance de vivre deux fois les mêmes tortures je m'étais promis à moi-même de ne plus le faire pour moi. Pour les autres, cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, et encore heureux d'ailleurs, car c'était ce que je faisais à longueur de journées.

La nuit était complètement tombée quand je décidais de rouvrir les yeux. L'infirmière avait allumé des bougies et était partie. Probablement pour aller dîner elle-même et m'apporter quelque chose. J'étais beaucoup plus apaisée maintenant que j'avais les réponses à la plupart de mes questions.

Si je n'étais plus considérée ici comme une esclave, mon statut n'était guère bien différent : je devrais toujours obéir aux ordres que l'on me donnerait et je prendrais toujours des coups. Ce qui changeait ? Cette fois ce ne serait pas un maître qui me battrait mais des ennemis. Au lieu de rester enfermée à longueur de temps, j'irais à l'extérieur pour me battre contre des machines. Enfin c'est ce que j'en avais compris. Mais je savais désormais que Komui m'expliquerait tout en détail quand j'acquerrai officiellement le titre d'Exorciste.

Restait à savoir comment j'allais prouver que j'étais une Exorciste. Je regardais mon maigre reflet dans la vitre. J'étais toujours aussi pâle que je le pensais et mes cheveux gris frisaient sur le haut de mon crâne. Ils étaient courts depuis qu'un de mes maîtres avait décidé de me les couper au niveau de la mâchoire. Du coup je ne pouvais plus vraiment me cacher derrière et mes yeux carmins étaient désormais bien visibles.

Je soupirais une dernière fois et descendis avec précautions (côtes fêlées obligent…) pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Là j'hésitais un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement. Des flambeaux éclairaient les couloirs circulaires à chaque étage. Les seuls bruits que je percevais venaient de plusieurs étages plus bas, probablement la cuisine à l'heure qu'il était. Alors me parvinrent les claquements réguliers de pas dans un couloir à la perpendiculaire de celui-ci. Je rentrais dans l'infirmerie et bientôt l'infirmière elle-même y entra, un plateau de nourriture à la main. Je la remerciais avec un grand sourire.

Finalement le lendemain matin, je demandais à l'infirmière, pendant qu'elle me soignait, si elle m'autoriserait à sortir. Elle me jeta un regard surpris et sembla réfléchir un instant. Finalement elle dit :

- Vous tournez dans cette infirmerie sans tenir compte de mes avis depuis un moment déjà… Alors je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêcherait de sortir maintenant. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait.

- J'ai appris à ne pas désobéir. Vous m'avez dit le premier jour où vous m'avez parlé, que c'était votre autorisation qui me vaudrait le droit de sortir.

- Pour une fois que quelqu'un tient compte de mes ordres ! s'esclaffa l'infirmière.

- Si je sors, cela signifie que j'irais voir cette Hevlaska, n'est ce pas ? repris-je, en souriant de la remarque de mon interlocutrice.

- Humm, oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Komui. Donc je suppose que ce sera le cas.

- Si vous m'autorisez à quitter cet endroit, faites venir Le Grand Intendant afin qu'il m'y emmène.

Elle me regarda d'un air intrigué, cherchant à savoir ce que je pensais sans doute. Je souris doucement et je fermais les yeux en attendant la réponse.

- D'accord j'irais lui dire, finit-elle par déclarer en terminant ses bandages.

C'est ainsi que Komui vint me chercher le lendemain. Il semblait assez sérieux et je le suivis dans les couloirs sans mot dire pendant un instant. Je ne parlais pas pour deux raisons : la première parce que je ne savais pas comment entamer la conversation, la deuxième parce que j'observais d'un œil neuf tout ce qui m'entourait. Un sourire venant étirer les lèvres du Grand Intendant me rappela que je n'étais plus une gamine pour m'étonner comme ça de tout. Je me repris et je décidais de lui poser une question :

- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je sois liée à une Innocence ?

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour me regarder, il était redevenu grave.

- Des rumeurs nous sont parvenues, à propos d'une prophétesse dans un harem au cœur du Moyen Orient. Il était dit que ses prédictions s'avéraient toujours justes, mais qu'elles étaient incomplètes. J'y ai envoyé des Trouveurs par acquis de conscience, mais…

- Des Trouveurs ? répétais-je en lui coupant la parole.

- Ce sont comme des sortes d'éclaireurs, ils vont sur place pour enquêter sur la présence possible d'une Innocence. Ils portent tous des manteaux crème avec la croix de Rosaire.

Je réfléchis un instant et puis m'exclamais :

- Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! Ils n'ont fait qu'assister à une de mes prédictions et sont repartis aussi vite. Mon maître avait grommelé quelque chose concernant leur pingrerie… Et cela vous a suffit pour déterminer que je possédais une Innocence ? repris-je plus sceptique.

- Eh bien pour être exact, non. Mais la présence de nombreux Akumas parmi les personnes qui vivaient dans cet endroit nous a confirmé que le Comte s'intéressait lui aussi à vous.

- Akumas ? Comte ? fis-je, en feignant la plus totale ignorance (ce qui n'était qu'en partie vrai car je n'avais que des informations parcellaires sur eux).

- Je vous expliquerai tout cela en détail après que vous ayez vu Hev', répondit-il en reprenant sa marche, cette fois se dirigeant vers la rambarde qui s'effaça à l'arrivée d'une plate forme semblable à une pyramide renversée.

Il monta dessus dans la foulée, alors que je restais toujours à ma place et regardais l'engin d'un air peu rassuré. Il m'enjoignit de venir et j'avançais vers lui. Il pianota alors sur une console qui venait d'apparaître. Je lui dis alors :

- Je n'ai aucune Innocence.

Il se retourna brusquement tandis que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente.

- Pardon ? fit-il en me regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Je ne suis pas encore liée à une Innocence, répétais-je.

Il fit stopper l'ascenseur. Sembla réfléchir un long moment pendant lequel il prit une pose pensive (le menton pris dans sa main gauche tandis que le coude du même bras était soutenu par sa main droite) avant de demander :

- Vous m'avez affirmé la dernière que vous ne saviez pas si vous y étiez liée ou non. Pourquoi dites vous cela maintenant ?

- La dernière fois il y avait des choses que je ne savais pas encore. Aujourd'hui je sais que je suis une Compatible comme vous dites, mais je n'ai pas encore d'Innocence.

- Comment… ? commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un nouvel arrivant.

Il regarda ce dernier venir jusqu'à nous pendant que je le dévisageais. Grand, la trentaine probablement dépassée, l'homme qui arrivait portait un long manteau noir qui lui descendait aux mollets et une cigarette allumée se trouvait coincée au coin de sa bouche où s'étirait un sourire moqueur. Mais ce qui attira le regard fut sa longue chevelure flamboyante et le demi-masque qui couvrait la partie droite de son visage. Derrière lui venaient deux hommes habillés comme des gardes suisses.

- Eh Komui ! Ca tombe bien, fallait que j'aille voir Hev', s'exclamait le nouvel arrivant en souriant de plus belle.

- Maréchal Cross ? Mais que faites- vous ici ? demanda Komui, éberlué.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé ? Non ? <strong>

**Laissez donc qq rewiews à l'occasion, svp.**

**Les commentaires servent toujours à nous faire avancer !**


	4. Chapter 3 : Pensées amères

**Bonsoir ! Voilà la suite de ma petite histoire. Oui après tout ce temps ! Je ne suis pas très ponctuelle... En fait j'ai le début et la fin de l'histoire (bah c'est ce qu'il faut, normal quoi !) mais je ne sais pas trop comment connecter les deux parties et je galère un peu.**

**Voici donc un chapitre court et qui ne me satisfait pas entièrement mais bon voilà je vous le livre tel quel, quitte à me faire huer.**

**Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier chaleureusement Nani et Kyu-nya, merci vos rewiews m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Disclaimer : en dehors de Mila, les persos appartiennent à Hoshino.**

* * *

><p>J'avais eu besoin d'espace. Espace que je n'avais pas beaucoup eu dans ma vie d'esclave, espace pour réfléchir surtout à ce que je venais de vivre.<p>

J'avais donc trouvé une immense salle vide qui s'avéra être, après inspection, une salle d'entraînement : mannequins de bois ou de métal, aire sablée pour des combats…

Je m'étais adossée à un pilier et je tressais lentement les lanières de cuir que j'avais dans les mains. Je grimaçais. La section scientifique avait avoué ignorer la manière de fabriquer un fouet… quoique Wenham semblait mieux s'y connaître que les autres, car il était Australien. Quand je leur avais déclaré que je savais le faire pour peu que l'on me fournisse les matériaux, ils avaient paru soulagés. En revanche j'ignorais encore comment Komui allait s'y prendre pour y intégrer mon Innocence…

En parlant d'Innocence, je repensais à ce qu'il s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt alors que le Grand Intendant me menait voir Hevlaska.

Apparemment, celui qui nous avait interrompus, un certain Maréchal Cross à ce qu'il paraît, devait rendre des Innocences à l'immense créature blanche qui habitait dans les tréfonds de la Congrégation. A peine était-il monté sur la plate forme qu'il m'avait littéralement déshabillée du regard avec un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Ca ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid mais Komui s'était offusqué de ce comportement, à croire que c'était indécent. Je soupirais : bien sûr que c'était indécent ! Mais je devais être trop habituée à ce que l'on me jauge de cette manière.

Le maréchal n'avait rien répondu au grand Intendant mais il avait sorti d'une de ses poches un drôle de petit cube vert entouré d'engrenages, avant de me le fourrer dans les mains sans demander l'avis de personne (ça faisait des décennies qu'on ne m'avait plus demandé le mien alors ce n'était pas moi la plus froissée dans l'histoire^^). Et c'est à ce moment là que j'avais moins aimé : le cube avait scintillé fortement et, comme s'il avait été doué d'une vie propre, il s'était allongé dans ma main pour évoquer la forme d'un fouet, juste avant de reprendre son aspect initial de cube "innocent".

Dans la foulée, cet homme aux cheveux de sang s'était proclamé mon Maître, ce qui avait grandement énervé Komui qui avait pensé me confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour moi le résultat aurait été le même, alors je n'avais rien dit. De toutes manières, j'avais pour principe de ne rien dire sans y être expressément invitée.

Après un débat inutile entre le brun et le flamboyant, Komui avait abandonné face à la résolution de son interlocuteur et nous avions repris notre descente.

En bas j'y rencontrais la fameuse Hevlaska. A ce qu'on m'en a dit elle avait été humaine. Difficile à croire. A part peut être le bas de son visage qui évoquait une femme, le reste de son corps était définitivement non humain. Je n'avais pas trop apprécié d'ailleurs le contact éthéré de ses tentacules et la petite séance de lévitation qu'elle m'offrit pour calculer ma synchronisation avec l'Innocence. 79% avait été son dernier mot. Pour ma part j'avais pensé que c'était correct pour quelqu'un qui venait de rencontrer son Innocence quelques minutes auparavant.

Après cela j'avais demandé à Komui plus d'informations concernant ce cube mais aussi sur le Comte et ses Akumas. Il avait paru surpris de ma question mais y avait répondu de bonne grâce dans son bureau (qui s'apparentait –soit dit en passant- à un capharnaüm gigantesque) en compagnie du maréchal qui n'écoutait pas, se contentant de fumer distraitement, et de ses deux gardes du corps.

A la fin de la journée je repassais à l'infirmerie pour m'acquitter de ma promesse à l'infirmière en chef qui vérifia mes bandages, accompagnée de mon nouveau Maître, qui s'était débarrassé des deux individus qui le suivaient dans le bureau du Grand Intendant, grâce à un coup de téléphone de ce dernier à l'Administration Centrale. Finalement on m'assigna une chambre parmi la ribambelle de la citadelle (oh ! une rime) et j'allais dîner. Cross, entre temps, avait disparu je ne savais où.

Je dois avouer que c'était la première fois qu'on me laissait libre de mes choix et ça m'avait un peu gênée. En fait je m'étais trouvé désemparée devant la foule présente dans le réfectoire et, si le jeune Walker n'était pas venu pour m'inviter à sa table et celle de ses amis, je crois que j'aurais tourné les talons aussi sec. J'avais été stupéfaite devant la montagne de nourriture que le jeune homme avait ingurgitée, suivi de peu par celui qui était assigné à sa surveillance, un certain Link. Pour ma part je m'étais contenté d'un repas plus frugal, comme Lenalee, la demoiselle qui avait pansé mes blessures la première fois. Elle était du genre réservée mais souriante, quoiqu'elle m'ait regardée avec un drôle d'air, probablement dû aux quelques paroles acerbes que je lui avais données. Je ne m'étais pas attardée, surtout après l'arrivée de Lavi qui avait bruyamment accaparé la conversation et je suis retournée dans ma chambre pour me coucher, l'esprit en pleine ébullition.

* * *

><p>J'avais fermé les yeux en m'adossant plus confortablement contre ma colonne, mes doigts n'ayant pas besoin que je vois pour effectuer leur travail : j'avais déjà tressé un certain nombre de fouets, aussi bien destinés à moi-même qu'à d'autres esclaves infortunés. Je re-grimaçais. Pourquoi parmi toutes les formes possibles, l'Innocence avait choisie celle que je haïssais le plus ? Surtout que je ne savais absolument pas manier cet objet vu que j'étais celle à qui était destinée les coups… En revanche je connaissais parfaitement les dégâts que cet instrument pouvait infliger, en témoignent les plaies en cours de cicatrisation dans mon dos.<p>

J'en étais là de ma réflexion quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la salle. Quelqu'un de visiblement déterminé et qui semblait à la fois surpris et mécontent de me trouver ici. J'ouvris les yeux pour détailler le nouvel arrivant. La vingtaine, asiatique. De longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés attachés en une queue haute, un sabre à la main et une tenue composée d'un tee shirt sans manche et d'un pantacourt noir. Comme son regard d'ailleurs.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu, enfin pas depuis que je m'étais réveillée, mais je me doutais que je n'étais clairement pas la bienvenue pour lui. Mon premier élan avait été de baisser les yeux et de vouloir partir, statut d'esclave oblige. Mais finalement je me réinstallais contre le pilier en pensant "Dommage pour toi, mais j'étais là la première". Après tout j'étais désormais une exorciste et en tant que telle je pouvais me permettre quelques effronteries. Il lâcha un "Tch" sonore et se mit à faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement en m'ignorant complètement.

Je ne tardais pas à faire de même, refermant les yeux et continuant mon travail de tressage. Dans l'heure qui suivit, j'avais terminé mon fouet et je l'enroulais rapidement sur lui-même avant de regagner ma chambre, laissant l'autre continuer seul ses exercices au sabre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà petit chapitre trois pour ancrer Mila dans le monde des exorcistes... <strong>

**Rewiews, please ?**


	5. Chapter 4 : Nouveau départ

**Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé comment articuler mes chapitres précedents avec les deux ou trois derniers qui vont suivre ! Enfin !**

**Ah oui, je tiens à préciser ici que l'histoire approche bientôt de son terme et que ce sera obligatoirement une deathfic. Désolée pour celles qui voulaient un happy end..**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir autant laisser dans l'attente mais là j'avoue que j'ai écrit ce chapitre presque d'un seule traite. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il va vous plaire et répondre à certaines de vos questions...**

**Pour Kyu-nya, et celles qui se seraient posé la question, j'ai choisi le prénom de Mila car mon personnage est issu des Carpates et que c'était le seul prénom aux consonnances de l'Est que je connaissais sans qu'il ne soit non plus trop "russe". Si c'est Allen qui la nomme, c'est par flemmardise : il était là au bon moment pour que je nomme mon personnage car c'est un peu dire de toujours la désigner par "elle". Voilà ^^**

**Disclaimer : seule Mila m'appartient, les autres personnages sont de Katsura Hoshino.**

**Maintenant place à la lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Je suivais à une distance respectable mon nouveau Maître dans les ruelles sombres de Pavie, en portant la petite valise qui contenait <em><strong>mes <strong>_effets personnels. Oh trois fois rien : une brosse à cheveux, une chemise de nuit et des vêtements de rechange, mais c'était bien plus que ce qu'on m'avait jamais autorisé à posséder. Il tourna à gauche suivi par le golem noir que lui avait fourni le Grand Intendant quand le Maréchal avait insisté pour m'emmener faire ma formation.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une petite auberge, discrète mais bien tenue. Là Cross réserva une chambre pour une semaine et après avoir mis la note au nom de Komui Lee, nous montâmes dans la petite pièce. Un lit double, une commode avec un broc d'eau posé dessus ainsi qu'une chaise solitaire dans un coin de la chambre, voilà en quoi se résumait le mobilier. Cross jeta sa propre valise sur le lit et sans me jeter un regard m'ordonna de rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sur ce il partit, me laissant seule. Enfin pour être exacte, il me laissa avec le golem, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le suivre et s'était cogné contre la porte qui venait de se refermer. Je retins un sourire en repensant à la conversation qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine que Komui avait réussi à intégrer l'Innocence dans le fouet que j'avais tressé et je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Cross entre temps jusqu' à ce qu'il vienne me réveiller la veille. Il m'avait d'office emmenée voir le chinois et avait argumenté ferme pour pouvoir partir :<p>

- Komui, vous savez aussi bien que moi, que cette jeune femme a besoin de s'entraîner à manier son Innocence. Et ce n'est pas en restant à l'abri à la Congrégation qu'elle pourra faire quoi que ce soit. Pas en tous cas si vous tenez à limiter les dégâts…

- Maréchal je suis d'accord sur le principe mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que vous risquez de disparaître aussitôt que vous aurez posé un pied dehors… répliquait le Chinois en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

- Allons donc, je sais parfaitement me débrouiller seul ! s'exclama mon Maître, agacé. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un soit dans mes pattes sous prétexte que vous voulez me surveiller !

Le Grand Intendant sembla réfléchir pendant un instant avant de lâcher :

- J'accepte de vous laisser partir…

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ricana Cross.

- … à la condition que vous alliez vérifier cette rumeur du fantôme de Pétrarque errant dans le château Visconti à Pavie. De plus vous êtes sommé, Maréchal, de faire un rapport régulier de tous vos faits et gestes à travers ce nouveau golem puisqu'il semble que vous ayez laissé Timcanpy à Allen.

- Très bien, lâcha Cross sans enthousiasme.

* * *

><p>Nous étions partis dans la foulée, prenant le train in extremis, à destination de Moscou. Là nous avions changé de train, avons traversé la Pologne puis l'Allemagne avant d'aboutir en Italie où nous avions pris la diligence jusqu'à Pavie. Pendant tout le trajet qui a duré plusieurs jours, les rares mots que m'adressaient Cross se limitaient aux bonjours, bonsoirs et à savoir si je le suivais.<p>

Pour moi il était aisé à suivre, même lorsqu'il s'amusait à séduire les jolies femmes qu'il avait réussi à trouver en chemin. Elles l'avaient accompagné le temps d'une soirée et étaient reparties le lendemain. J'avais compris à cet instant que mon Maître était un homme à femmes et j'appris bien vite qu'il appréciait énormément boire en compagnie de ces dernières, notamment des vins de haute gamme, ce qui impliqua que rapidement notre petit pécule de voyage s'était évaporé en un rien de temps. D'ailleurs, n'ayant plus de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante, il avait fini par laisser des notes plus ou moins salées au nom de Komui Lee. Le grand Intendant devait s'en arracher les cheveux…

Je revins à la contemplation de la petite chambre. Il voulait que je reste là tandis qu'il allait voir ailleurs, probablement à la recherche de compagnie et de vin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, au moins pour le moment je n'avais rien à faire, ce qui m'arrangeait fortement.

En cours de soirée alors que je somnolais doucement sur la chaise, le golem s'activa pour me signaler un appel de la part de la Congrégation. Je répondis et c'est sans surprise que j'appris à Komui que le Maréchal m'avait laissée seule avec le golem. En maugréant, il me rappela la mission qui nous avait été affectée et me demanda de dire à Cross d'arrêter de dépenser autant. J'acquiesçais à tout, non sans penser que la dernière recommandation risquait fort de passer à la trappe.

Cross revint au cours de la nuit suivante alors que je dormais. Il me réveilla sans ménagement et me réprimanda :

- Pourquoi j'ai réservé un lit à ton avis, imbécile ? me siffla-t-il alors que je me relevais du sol où j'avais passé la nuit sous une couverture.

Réprimant un bâillement, je répondis simplement :

- Je croyais que c'était pour vous…

- Humpf. Debout, j'ai du travail à te donner.

- Et quel est-il ce travail ?

Un sourire de loup s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me répondait :

- Nous allons voir comment tu sais manier le fouet…

Je tressaillis à cette mention et m'habillait en vitesse pour ne pas trop le faire attendre. Je sentais son regard sur moi alors que je défaisais ma chemise de nuit pour enfiler mon top, ma courte veste qui s'arrêtait au dessous des côtes et le mini short qui constituaient ma tenue.

Alors que nous quittions la chambre il me demanda en allumant une cigarette :

- Qu'est ce que cette marque sur ton sein gauche ?

- Le sceau de mon premier Maître, répondis-je simplement. Il m'a faite marquer au fer rouge quand il m'a achetée, pour montrer que je lui appartenais.

- Pourquoi une chauve souris ? reprit-il après un silence entrecoupé de ses exhalations de fumée.

- Je viens des Carpates (1), répondis-je comme une évidence en haussant les épaules.

Après ça, il cessa de parler et me conduisit à travers les rues et les ruelles endormies de la ville jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au pied du château de Pavie.

Le bâtiment en lui-même était en bon état mais la nuit donnait à la scène une ambiance sinistre. Je me demandais pourquoi le maréchal avait décidé d'aller enquêter au beau milieu de la nuit, quand je le vis entrer par effraction à l'intérieur. Je le suivis rapidement, pour ne pas qu'il ait à me réprimander sur ma lenteur et nous commençâmes notre investigation dans le noir le plus complet.

Ayant l'habitude des endroits obscurs, ma vision s'accommoda rapidement mais je me demandais comment mon Maître faisait pour voir…

Il me fit signe de m'arrêter et je regardais surprise une lueur verdâtre s'approcher de nous. Je sentis les poils de ma nuque se hérisser et je vis apparaître ledit fantôme qui perturbait tant les gens de Pavie. Et contre toute attente je vis mon Maître s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce pour allumer nonchalamment une cigarette. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire une remarque je distinguais une silhouette humaine qui s'avançait vers nous une torche à la main. Probablement le gardien.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Comment êtes vous entrés ? nous demanda-t-il avec autorité.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je vis le visage de cet homme se transformer pour laisser place à un canon. J'évitais le tir mais le mur derrière moi explosa, envoyant des débris voler à travers la pièce. Le fantôme disparut, nous laissant seul face à une énorme sphère hérissée de canons. C'était ça un Akuma ? C'était assez laid.

- Maître ! m'exclamais-je. Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour agir ?

Il expira avec lenteur une bouffée de fumée et finalement me répondit :

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je voulais voir comment tu maniais le fouet, imbécile d'apprentie ?

Un autre tir fit souffler un vent de poussière dans la pièce, m'empêchant de répliquer. Je détachais de ma cuisse le long serpent de cuir et je tentais de me souvenir comment mes maitres le maniaient pour frapper. L'akuma fonça sur moi et je l'évitais de justesse, envoyant le fouet autour d'un des canons. Il s'y entoura sans problème mais maintenant je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire si ce n'est éviter un autre obus qui effleura mon épaule droite.

Puis je sentis mes mains agir d'elles même. Tirant avec précision sur le fouet pour tendre la lanière de cuir, j'obligeais la machine monstrueuse à pencher vers moi en même temps que je m'exclamais :

- Innocence, activation !

Une lueur verte parcourut le fouet depuis son manche, brillant fortement là où l'instrument touchait l'Akuma qui poussa un cri de douleur (en tous cas je l'interprétais comme ça).

- Jigoku no muchi (2) ! m'écriais-je alors que mon fouet se transformait en une arme beaucoup plus offensive en arborant plusieurs lames articulées les unes aux autres(3) pour que je puisse lacérer mon ennemi.

Après plusieurs sauts pour éviter les différents obus que la machine me tirait désespérement, je lacérais l'abominable créature de larges sillons d'où coulaient un liquide entre le rouge et le noir. Finalement j'enroulais le fouet autour de ce qui me paraissait la tête et je serrais fortement jusqu'à ce que le monstre explose dans un nuage de fumée plus ou moins toxique.

Hors d'haleine, un peu épuisée, je me relevais pour observer que mon Maître avait à peine bougé de son fauteuil, fumant toujours aussi tranquillement sa cigarette, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. La fumée se dissipa et Cross se leva en époussetant son manteau, tandis que j'enroulais le fouet pour le rattacher à ma cuisse. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me faire signe de le suivre alors qu'il partait à la recherche de notre fameux fantôme de Pétrarque.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit nous obtînmes enfin l'Innocence responsable de cet esprit errant, cachée dans une bibliothèque à laquelle nous accédions par un passage secret. Mon Maître n'avait pas été très bavard de toute la soirée (d'ailleurs pour ce que j'en avais vu, il l'était rarement de manière générale) et je fus surprise de l'entendre me dire, alors que nous rentrions à l'auberge :

- Tu as un certain style. Au moins tu sais plus facilement activer ton Innocence que l'autre baka deshi. Mais il te faut encore beaucoup de pratique si tu veux pouvoir de débarrasser de ces Akumas.

- Oui, Maître, répondis-je simplement.

Puis soudainement on entendit le gargouillis indistinct de mon estomac. S'il n'avait pas fait nuit, Cross m'aurait vue rouge de honte. Il se tourna vers moi et demanda :

- Tu as faim ?

- Heu… fis-je ne sachant que répondre.

- De quand date ton dernier repas ? fit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Trois jours, murmurais-je. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je peux tenir plus encore ! m'exclamais-je confuse.

Mes précédents maîtres n'appréciaient pas trop à avoir à me nourrir régulièrement aussi j'étais habituée à des périodes de jeun de cinq jours entre mes repas. Et j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas trop manger pendant que j'étais à la Congrégation, pour éviter que l'on me prenne sur le fait.

Il soupira, ce qui me fit relever la tête, surprise :

- Je vais nous commander un repas quand on sera arrivé à l'auberge, déclara-t-il non sans allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Va falloir que tu te débarrasses de tes mauvaises habitudes, reprit-il en exhalant une bouffée de tabac. Maintenant que t'es exorciste, faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es plus esclave, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui, Maître, murmurais-je en baissant à nouveau la tête.

- Miséricorde ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne connais rien d'un comportement normal c'est ça ? me demanda-t-il alors que nous tournions une nouvelle fois au coin d'une rue plongée dans le noir.

- Non, Maître. Je suis esclave depuis mes trois ans et j'ai eu jusqu'à présent quatre maîtres successifs sans parler des deux marchands d'esclaves qui m'ont vendue entre certains…

- Hmmm, répondit-il pensivement.

Nous étions arrivés au milieu d'une place où coulait doucement une fontaine et Cross s'arrêta pour s'asseoir sur le rebord.

- A quoi servais-tu ? me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Je lisais l'avenir de mes Maîtres, fis-je sans détour. Parfois ils se servaient de moi pour assouvir leurs désirs.

- Comment lisais-tu l'avenir ? me demanda-t-il, ignorant la fin de ma phrase.

- Je ne sais pas mais depuis toute petite je peux voir les possibles futurs qui s'ouvrent devant une personne. Le nombre de voies possibles dépend des choix de cette personne, aussi bien passés, que présents et futurs. En somme je me place à la croisée des futurs pour pouvoir leur indiquer le meilleur chemin qui leur convient. Bien entendu je ne sais pas jusqu'où cela les mène car à chaque décision correspond un nouveau croisement. Jusqu'à présent aucun n'a su se prémunir de la fin que je leur prédisais… Mes prédictions ne sont pas si exactes que ça…

- Je vois… Et toi, as-tu déjà essayé de voir ton propre avenir ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'y as-tu vu ?

- Une certaine liberté que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer étant plus jeune.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu t'es montrée moins agressive une fois que tu as été synchronisée avec l'Innocence ? C'est Komui qui me l'a expliqué, fit-il en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

- Peut être, je l'ignore…

- Y as-tu vu ta propre mort ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec le sourire. Tous les chemins que je choisirais, tous ceux que peuvent choisir les humains, conduisent à la mort. Seuls la manière et le moment changent selon nos choix. Je ne crains plus la mort depuis longtemps, Maître, ce que je redoute c'est la torture. Mais maintenant que j'ai la possibilité d'être libre, je ne veux plus retourner dans un endroit clos… C'est pour cela que je vous obéirais car j'ai vu que vous me laisseriez cette liberté.

- Hmpf, n'y crois pas trop. Tu as dit toi-même que tes prédictions n'étaient pas exactes, répliqua-t-il en se levant. Apprends d'abord à te comporter comme quelqu'un de normal et on verra si je te lâche la bride…

A partir de ce jour il ne me demanda plus rien sur mon passé et ne demanda jamais de lui dire son propre avenir.

* * *

><p>Le Maréchal était un maître sévère mais juste dans ses leçons, m'obligeant toujours à aller plus loin dans ma maîtrise de l'Innocence, afin d'améliorer ma synchronisation. Quand nous n'étions pas à la poursuite d'une Innocence, le Maréchal passait son temps en galante compagnie, sans oublier la boisson qui allait avec, m'obligeant à trouver tous les moyens possibles pour gagner de l'argent pour payer nos voyages et ses dépenses.<p>

Cross m'avait néanmoins interdit de vendre mon corps, aussi je travaillais souvent en temps que serveuse ou femme de chambre lorsque nous nous attardions dans une ville ou un village. J'employais plus souvent ma capacité à lire l'avenir pour savoir combien de temps nous resterions et combien d'argent Cross dépenserait qu'à chercher à savoir ce qui allait véritablement advenir de nous.

Nous avions perdu le golem de Komui au bout de la troisième mission, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Cross qui en profita pour faire en sorte de disparaître dans la nature, moi avec. Il ne m'imposait aucune règle précise, me laissant vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, ne venant me voir que pour récupérer de l'argent ou lorsque quelques akumas étaient à portée de nos Innocences.

Je maîtrisais maintenant parfaitement Jigoku no muchi, mon fouet des Enfers, après près de deux ans d'entraînement. La plupart de mes réflexes d'esclave s'étaient effacés avec le temps, même si je continuais à appeler Cross "mon Maître". Il disparaissait parfois pendant deux semaines, me laissant seule me débrouiller dans une ville souvent inconnue et étrangère, avec pour consigne de rester dans les parages.

Il m'avait parlé du clan Noah, expliquant ce qui s'était passé entre eux avant que je n'arrive mais jamais nous n'en avions croisé pendant nos périples.

Pourtant, un jour, il me laissa définitivement seule dans une petite ville de Pologne, à Legnica en Basse Silésie. La ville était connue pour son gisement de cuivre assez important, qui commençait à en faire un endroit favorable à l'industrie. Cross m'avait juste laissé un de ses petits mots habituels pour me dire de ne plus l'attendre et de retourner au quartier général. Cela me prit longtemps pour revenir, presque deux ans, puisque je devais travailler pour payer mes moyens de transports et ma nourriture, depuis que je n'avais plus de golem pour m'assurer ce ravitaillement.

En chemin je croisais quelques Akumas que je détruisais au passage, mais rien ne m'empêcha à retourner à la Congrégation où je ramenais pourtant toutes les Innocences acquises en quatre ans de mission.

Dans les six mois qui suivirent mon retour, on m'affecta de nombreuses missions que je partageais avec d'autres Exorcistes mais jamais je ne me retrouvais avec Allen qui traînait toujours derrière lui, comme une deuxième ombre, le surveillant Link. J'étais plus sociable et personne ne me tenait rigueur du fait que Cross m'avait échappé. C'est donc dans une franche camaraderie que je partageais mes journées, entre missions et retours à la Congrégation.

De tous les exorcistes que je connaissais, c'était de Lavi dont je me sentais la plus proche, car il était très affectueux envers tout le monde et, bien qu'il cherche toujours à connaître le passé des autres à cause de son métier de Bookman, il n'en était pas moins quelqu'un d'agréable. Je dois dire aussi que son humour égayait mes journées. Enfin pour être exacte, c'est sa chevelure rousse qui me plaisait beaucoup car elle me rappelait celle de Cross, qui cachait au moins autant de mystères que le jeune homme de 10 ans mon cadet…

Puis un jour tout bascula.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) c'est un parti pris, j'associe Chauve souris à Carpates à cause de Dracula. N'y cherchez pas quelque chose de plus profond. Et puis je trouvais que ça lui allait bien d'avoir cet animal comme tatoué (ouais je sais elle a été brûlée mais ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant chez les propriétaires d'esclaves de les marquer au fer rouge) sur son sein (il se voit au niveau du décolleté^^)<strong>

**(2) Traduction de "fouet des enfers" d'après Google trad. Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais été à court d'idée pour nommer une arme vous ?**

**(3) pour celles qui connaissent c'est le fouet du personnage principal de Prince of Persia (dans le jeu vidéo) ou encore l'une des armes d'un hashinshin dans le film.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Moi je trouve néanmoins que Cross est trop gentil. Et puis je dois dire à mon grand désappointement que ce sera une fic relativement courte puisqu'il ne reste que deux, trois chapitres grand maximum. Alors il se peut que je laisse des questions en suspends tout simplement parce que je n'y ai pas pensé. N'hésitez pas à me signaler s'il y a quelque chose que j'aurais oublié d'éclaircir ! Maintenant je m'en vais poster le chapitre suivant (écrit depuis plus de deux mois maintenant alors que celu ci date d'aujourd'hui, sigh !) pour vous ...<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 : Retour en arrière

**Donc comme promis le chapitre 5.**

**Rien de plus à ajouter à ce que j'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent si ce n'est de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : les persos de -Man sont à Hoshino mais je me contente de la maternité de la pauvre Mila.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Cette mission ne m'enchantait guère, surtout que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment mais Lenalee et Lavi ne semblaient pas partager mon avis. Je soupirais en contemplant pour la énième fois la robe qui se trouvait devant moi.<p>

Komui nous avait envoyé tous les trois chercher une Innocence en Autriche. Celle-ci se manifestait en produisant tous les soirs un bal et pour pouvoir trouver ce petit cube vert nous devions entrer dans la salle de bal et donc nous habiller en conséquence. Ma robe était d'un beau velours grenat et arborait une ravissante dentelle blanche au niveau des manches et du décolleté mais j'avouerais ne pas être à l'aise à l'idée de devoir me montrer ainsi en public. De guerre lasse je finis néanmoins par l'enfiler. Lenalee entra juste au moment où j'essayais tant bien que mal de lacer les rubans de mon dos et elle se proposa pour m'aider. J'acquiesçais, soulagée d'avoir un coup de main. D'ailleurs je fis de même pour sa belle robe d'organdi bleu nuit.

Quand enfin, nous eûmes fini de nous préparer, nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée où Lavi nous attendait dans un costume noir, qui ne lui allait pas trop mal. Il avait essayé de coiffer ses cheveux rebelles mais sa tignasse rousse avait résisté à ses efforts et il avait l'air d'avoir allumé un pétard dans ses cheveux plutôt qu'autre chose. Lenalee et moi gloussâmes de concert en voyant sa tête un peu déconfite.

Nous ne nous attardâmes pas trop et bientôt nous arrivâmes à la salle de bal, qui s'avérait gigantesque. Nous avions laissé les deux trouveurs qui nous accompagnaient, dehors et maintenant il nous fallait nous séparer. Sauf que chercher quelque chose d'aussi petit dans une pièce bondée comme elle l'était n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

Alors que je m'efforçais de passer au crible tous les endroits que je pouvais voir, un jeune homme s'avança vers moi et me dit en me tendant la main :

- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ?

- Je suis désolée, répondis-je en rougissant, pestant intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt : dans un bal les gens dansaient ! Mais je ne sais pas très bien danser, j'ai deux pieds gauches vous voyez ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-il, je rattraperai vos faux pas.

C'est ainsi qu'un peu malgré moi, je me retrouvais à danser au bras de ce charmant cavalier, qui effectivement rattrapa toutes mes erreurs de pas. Je n'avais pas sitôt fini de virevolter qu'un autre se présenta et je ne fus pas plus capable de le repousser. J'en pris alors mon parti et tandis que je dansais, je jetais de nombreux coups d'œil alentours, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant signaler la présence de l'Innocence. Je ne trouvais rien, mais je remarquais avec amusement que Lenalee se trouvait dans la même situation que moi en dansant au bras d'un homme probablement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je gloussais à part moi, car pour l'instant seuls de jeunes hommes s'étaient présentés à moi. Et si Komui venait à le savoir, ces messieurs ne feraient pas long feu...

La danse se termina et je m'approchais du buffet afin de trouver un rafraîchissement et par la même occasion voir si l'Innocence ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Étonnamment je n'avais pas vu Lavi. Alors qu'un serveur me servait une coupe de punch, un homme vint m'accoster et me proposer d'être mon cavalier. J'allais lui répondre poliment quand mon sourire et mon mouvement pour porter ma coupe à mes lèvres se figèrent. J'avais déjà croisé cet homme.

En face de moi se tenait un homme d'environ vingt sept ans, mais je remarquais immédiatement deux choses : d'une, ses cheveux blancs, et, de deux, l'étrange bandeau qui recouvrait son front.

Il insista une deuxième fois et je grimaçais un acquiescement. Il s'empressa de m'emmener vers les danseurs et entama la conversation l'air de rien :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir vous revoir un jour, Prophétesse.

- J'avouerais que moi non plus, répondis-je en serrant les dents.

- Quel accueil ! Mais je dois dire que cette robe vous va mieux que le collier que vous portiez la dernière fois.

- Merci, grinçais-je, crispée. Mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- N'est ce pas évident ? La même chose que vous. Cela me surprend un peu de vous savoir Exorciste.

- Et moi d'avoir appris que vous étiez Noah, répliquais-je.

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. S'il était là cela signifiait que des Akumas n'étaient pas bien loin non plus. Même si toute cette foule n'était pas entièrement réelle, il y avait malgré tout de véritables humains et une attaque ferait des ravages.

- Quelle perspicacité ! s'exclama-t-il en réponse à mes pensées.

Je frissonnais en réalisant qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- A peu de choses près, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Ah oui, il faut aussi rajouter dans votre équation qu'un de mes frères m'accompagne.

J'étais mal partie. Au bras d'un Noah qui pouvait lire mes plus intimes réflexions, et sachant que je ne savais pas où se trouvait le deuxième, nous avions un sacré désavantage. Il me désigna du doigt un homme qui dansait à quelques mètres de moi. Ce dernier affichait un air blasé derrière le sourire qu'il adressait à sa cavalière et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un simple catogan.

- C'est le Noah du désir, pour votre information, Prophétesse. Mais dites moi, pourquoi semblez vous si surprise de nous voir ? Connaissant vos talents, plus rien ne devrait vous étonner…

Il me fit tourner sur moi-même et nous nous inclinâmes alors que la musique prenait fin. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand il me retint avec toujours son sourire affiché sur les lèvres :

- Ne soyez donc pas si effarouchée, voulez vous ? J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez la danse suivante.

Non seulement, il ne me lâcherait pas mais en plus il était trop près pour que je puisse utiliser mon Innocence efficacement. A cette pensée, le sourire de mon interlocuteur se fit plus carnassier.

- Vous avez raison et en plus je ne vous laisserais pas l'occasion de vous en servir, très chère…. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je passais en revue toutes les solutions qui s'offraient à moi mais aucune ne me parut satisfaisante. Sans compter que Lavi et Lenalee étaient eux aussi en danger… Ils savaient se défendre mais je savais aussi que les Noahs n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de moi comme moyen de pression.

- Vous savez, reprit Wisely, je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver un petit arrangement… Vous m'avez l'air d'être une personne réfléchie et…

- Promettez-moi que vous les laisserez partir sans les poursuivre ni leur faire le moindre mal, le coupais-je. Vous pourrez repartir avec l'Innocence même.

- Oh ! fit-il en lisant l'idée que je venais d'avoir. Êtes-vous bien certaine de votre choix ?

- Vous êtes venus pour cette Innocence, si vous repartez avec votre mission sera remplie, tout le monde sera content.

- Croyez-vous que cela nous satisfasses ? Nous sommes Noahs ne l'oubliez pas.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, mais vous avez là une occasion de récupérer des informations non ? Alors vous pouvez bien les laisser rentrer sans mal, rétorquais-je.

- Marché conclu.

- J'ai votre accord ?

- Promis et pour vous donnez une preuve de notre bonne volonté je vous laisserais assister à leur départ.

- Bien.

Sur ce, la musique s'arrêta à nouveau, et il me présenta galamment son bras pour m'accompagner jusqu'au buffet où il nous fit servir deux coupes de champagne. J'appelais alors mon golem qui sortit d'une poche de ma robe. Sans un regard au Noah, j'appelais Lavi et Lenalee.

- Lavi, Lenalee, j'ai l'Innocence. Retrouvez-moi dans le jardin dès que vous le pourrez.

- Ok répondit Lavi. J'arrive tout de suite.

- Donnez moi cinq minutes et je suis à vous, s'exclama quant à elle la jeune chinoise.

- Bien, bien, déclara Wisely, en reprenant mon bras. Et si maintenant nous allions chercher cette fameuse Innocence, hum ?

Il se dirigea sans se presser à travers la foule qui entourait la piste de danse et s'approcha de l'orchestre. Il le traversa sans qu'aucun instrumentiste ne proteste ni même n'arrête de jouer pour se retrouver au centre. Là il se baissa et souleva une trappe. Aussitôt une lueur verte s'offrit à mes yeux et il plongea sa main à l'intérieur pour ressortir une petite boite à musique où dansaient deux figurines de porcelaine.

- Ravissant, n'est ce pas ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je ne répondis rien et il brisa la boîte. La musique s'arrêta aussitôt et les trois quarts des danseurs disparurent alors, de même que les musiciens et le buffet. Les quelques humains restant s'entre-regardaient surpris, cherchant probablement une explication à tout cela. Le deuxième Noah arriva alors près de nous et en me voyant il fit la moue.

- Wisely, nous ne sommes pas là pour la galante compagnie.

- Ma chère pourriez-vous me donner l'objet de notre accord ? chuchota Wisely à mon oreille.

Je le repoussais d'un geste agacé et, non sans leur jeter un regard assassin, je relevais ma robe pour décrocher mes fouets, attachés à ma cuisse droite. Je les déposais dans cérémonie dans la main tendue et Wisely fit un grand sourire. Désormais il avait dans ses mains les deux Innocences promises.

- Brave fille, déclara-t-il.

Je frissonnais en me rappelant la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'avait appelée de la sorte. Le deuxième Noah, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, me lança un regard avide et se retourna vers l'assemblée.

- Mesdames et messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Alentours les personnes interpellées se retournèrent pour l'écouter.

- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le bal de ce soir est terminé. Vous êtes invités à rentrer chez vous le plus rapidement possible. Merci.

Je regardais alors la petite foule se diriger vers la sortie, accompagnée d'un brouhaha de conversations. Je tournais mon regard vers le jardin, à l'opposé, et je vis Lavi et Lenalee qui étaient revenus, me regarder avec étonnement. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent plus encore quand ils virent en quelle compagnie je me trouvais. Les deux Noah reprirent leur apparence grisâtre et c'est avec un ricanement que Wisely referma ses deux mains pour briser les Innocences.

Un grand flash de lumière verte m'éblouit en même temps que je ressentais au plus profond de moi une sorte de déchirement. Je gémis en m'écroulant. On me releva sans ménagement et je sentis le souffle du deuxième Noah dans mon cou tandis qu'il me caressait la gorge et me chuchotait à l'oreille :

- Je sens que tu vas bien m'amuser !

- N'y comptez pas trop, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux.

J'entendis des pas précipités s'approcher de nous. Je rouvris les yeux pour voir Lavi et Lenalee, Innocences activées, qui s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur les Noahs. Je leur criais :

- N'approchez pas ! Allez-vous-en ! Retournez faire votre rapport à Komui !

Wisely empêcha Sheryl de faire un mouvement et, tout en souriant, ouvrit une porte de l'arche noire où je disparus avec les deux Noahs et leurs Akumas, laissant les deux exorcistes stupéfaits et inquiets.

Sheryl, me traîna à travers les rues de l'arche noire, alors que Wisely marchait à côté de moi les bras dans le dos. Je ne résistais pas, étant redevenue simple humaine, sans Patior.

Bientôt une petite fille nous rejoignit. Sa peau était aussi grise que celle de mes ravisseurs et des stigmates étaient visibles sur son front. Elle se jeta au cou de Sheryl qui la serra en riant.

- Dis- moi, qu'est ce que tu ramènes là ? demanda-t-elle en me dévisageant avec gourmandise.

- Un extra, répondit simplement Wisely. Dis moi, Road que fais tu à traîner dans l'Arche ?

- Je m'ennuyais, répondit la fillette. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir vous accueillir.

- Oh mais quelle gentille attention ! s'exclama Sheryl. Tiens, pourrais-tu nous ouvrir une porte vers une pièce où nous pourrons la laisser ?

- Pourquoi vous l'avez ramenée ? demanda-t-elle en se détachant de Sheryl pour ouvrir la première porte qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Une pièce sombre se présenta alors à moi et ils m'y jetèrent sans autre forme de procès.

- Pour obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires.

La porte se referma et je me retrouvais dans le noir total. Un tour de clé m'informa que ce n'était pas par là que je pourrais ressortir.

Je m'assis à même le sol sans me soucier de ma robe. Retour à la case départ, songeais-je avec amertume. Un sourire désabusé naquit sur mes lèvres quand je pensais que cette fois ce qui les intéressait chez moi n'était pas tant des informations que la possibilité de me torturer à leur aise. Je me relevais pour arpenter la pièce.

Elle était petite car je rencontrais un mur tous les dix pas dans toutes les directions. Mais ce qui me déplut énormément fut le bruit que fit un obstacle que mon pied rencontra : un cliquetis métallique. Des chaînes. Je soupirais. Dans quel pétrin venais-je délibérément de me fourrer ? Moi qui voulait à tout prix préserver cette fragile liberté que j'avais acquis en devenant Exorciste, c'était raté...

* * *

><p><strong>Pour celles qui se demanderaient pourquoi elle a deux fouets là et qu'ils se nomment Patior je répondrais ceci. J'avais oublié que j'avais déjà nommé son Innocence alors dans ce cas Jigoku no muchi est le nom d'une de ses attaques. De plus je ne savais pas comment l'introduire mais le deuxième niveau d'activation de son Innocence dédouble son fouet. Voilà j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop ^^'.<strong>

**Sinon qu'en pensez vous ?**


	7. Chapter 6 : Choix fatal

**Voici pour finir le dernier chapitre. J'hésite encore à mettre un épilogue mais je verrais bien selon la réception de ce chapitre.**

**C'est principalement du combat alors j'espère que c'est bien décrit car je ne fais pas souvent pareille description. J'attends vos critiques avec impatience !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de -Man et les persos sont à Hoshino moi je garde l'histoire et Mila.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>La bataille faisait rage entre les Akumas de niveau trois et quatre et la poignée d'exorcistes qui leur faisaient face.<p>

Cross tira une nouvelle fois et une autre machine explosa dans un souffle terrible. A côté Lenalee envoyait un Akumas de niveau trois sur l'un de ses compagnons pour qu'ils se fassent tous deux découpé par l'épée d'Allen. Elle revint se poster à côté du maréchal et s'écria essoufflée :

- Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait autant d'Akumas de ce niveau dans ce lieu désert ? Il n'y a même pas d'Innocence par ici !

- Ils sont là simplement pour nous éliminer, rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux rouges avant d'invoquer Maria. Esprit de la marionnette !

Brutalement les Akumas se figèrent en protestant. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Cross alors qu'il visait sur la première machine à sa droite. Allen et Lenalee ne se firent pas prier pour commencer à détruire les Akumas immobilisés.

Soudain une porte de l'arche noire s'ouvrit devant eux. S'attendant à voir apparaître un Noah, ils se figèrent sur leurs gardes. Un instant passa et brusquement un long fouet noir fendit les airs depuis la porte pour s'entourer autour de la taille de Lenalee.

- C'est Lulubell ! s'exclama Allen en se précipitant au secours de son amie.

- Non attends imbécile ! cria Cross en le bousculant.

Ce faisant c'est le maréchal qui reçut le coup destiné au maudit. L'arme fendit le masque de Cross en deux et un filet de sang s'échappa de la blessure.

De la porte sortit alors une femme qu'aucun des trois exorcistes ne s'attendaient à voir. Mila sauta souplement au sol, tenant toujours Lenalee, prisonnière de son fouet. D'un mouvement gracile du poignet, elle replia son deuxième fouet.

Son visage était neutre, aucun sentiment ne paraissait s'y refléter. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'exorciste prisonnière de son arme. Elle déroula l'arme brutalement, envoyant Lenalee au loin. Ce faisant, Allen put voir distinctement sur la joue de l'ancienne exorciste, un délicat tatouage noir. Allen frissonna et cria à son Maître :

- Road la manipule ! C'est la même chose qu'elle a fait à Lavi lorsque nous étions dans l'Arche à Edo !

Lenalee revint vers eux, un peu amochée. Elle toussa avant de demander :

- Comment se fait- il qu'elle possède encore son Innocence, je l'ai vue être détruite par ce Noah aux cheveux blancs !

- Ce n'est pas son Innocence répliqua Cross. Ces fouets sont faits de matière noire !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que Mila l'attaquait à nouveau. Il para l'attaque en brandissant Judgment. Le fouet s'enroula autour du pistolet qui fut arraché des mains du Maréchal.

- Maria ! s'exclama-t-il.

La femme-cadavre s'exécuta et recommença à chanter. Mila arrêta de bouger même si elle semblait vouloir échapper au sort de Maria.

- Allen, Lenalee, occupez vous des Akumas qu'il reste, ordonna Marian Cross. Je me charge de Mila.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et se mirent en devoir d'éliminer les machines. Le Maréchal s'approcha de la jeune femme immobilisée. Il lui releva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient vides, aucun éclat ne les abritait.

- Alors comme ça on a rendu les armes ? demanda-t-il à son ancienne apprentie. Et tu t'es laissée manipulée par ces maudits Noahs ?

La jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction. Cross la gifla alors. Un filet de sang s'échappa au coin de la bouche de la femme dont les lèvres avaient cédées sous la violence du coup. Elle ne réagit pas plus. Le Maréchal lui releva la tête :

- Reprends-toi, idiote ! lui cria-t-il au visage. Où est partie ta fierté ? Qu'est-ce…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Mila ayant réussi à échapper au sort de Maria. Elle s'éloigna de lui et recommença à attaquer Allen et Lenalee. Autour d'eux les Akumas qui n'avaient pas été détruits reprirent le contrôle de leurs mouvements et recommencèrent à combattre.

Le Maréchal s'empressa de ramasser Judgment et tira plusieurs fois dans le tas. Son chargeur se retrouva vide et il commença à le recharger quand un des fouets de Mila s'entoura autour de la gorge de Maria. Le cadavre fut soulever dans les airs et le deuxième fouet vint s'enrouler autour de la taille de Maria. Cross tira alors sur Mila, qui ne broncha pas quand elle reçut les balles de plein fouet. Judgment n'avait aucun effet sur elle, pas plus que l'épée d'Allen n'avait eut d'effet sur Lavi. Cross jura et alla attraper les fouets.

Mila n'eut qu'à faire une petite secousse pour que Maria retombe sur le Maréchal. Celui-ci en profita pour entourer un des fouets autour de sa main. Toujours par terre, il tira dessus pour déstabiliser la femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci suivit le mouvement de tension mais ne tomba pas. Elle libéra la gorge de Maria et enroula son fouet pour se retrouver devant Cross qui tenait toujours son autre fouet. Le visage aussi impassible elle écrasa la main du Maréchal pour qu'il lâche son arme. Derrière eux, les deux autres exorcistes se battaient désespérément face à trois Akumas de niveau quatre.

C'est alors que de la porte noire, sortit le Noah du Désir. Avec un sourire sadique, il s'approcha de Cross et avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de se relever, le frappa au visage, envoyant valser les restes du demi masque et les lunettes du Maréchal au loin. Cross étouffa un juron et cracha du sang. Mila prit le temps de replier son deuxième fouet et vint se placer aux côtés de Sheryl dont le sourire s'accentua. Sans esquisser le moindre geste, il brisa le poignet du Maréchal. Ce dernier, laissa échapper une grimace de douleur.

- Tu sais Maréchal, cela fait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer, commença Sheryl. Malheureusement celle-ci ne s'est pas montrée aussi coopérative qu'elle l'avait laissé entendre…

Il désignait du menton, Mila qui attendait toujours à côté de lui.

- Nous n'avons pas pu obtenir les informations que nous voulions, reprit le Noah du désir. Mais à défaut nous avons eut de quoi nous occuper… Étonnamment aucun de nous n'a réussi à la briser…

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Cross en se relevant, sans se soucier de la douleur à son poignet.

- Oh oh ! Verrais-je une lueur d'intérêt dans votre regard, Maréchal ? fit Sheryl en accentuant son sourire.

Il lui brisa de la même manière le genou droit et le Maréchal grogna.

- Cette petite nous a beaucoup ennuyés, voyez-vous… Nous ne savions plus quoi en faire quand elle nous a elle-même donné la solution en abandonnant son corps… Ma petite Road n'a eut alors aucune difficulté à en faire une de ses marionnettes. Elle nous a été utile, à ce moment. Enfin pour être exact, quand elle a récupéré de ses blessures. (Il fit la moue, désapprobateur) Les humains sont terriblement faibles…

Il allait dire autre chose quand un Akuma le heurta brutalement, l'envoyant plus loin. Lenalee venait d'envoyer la machine valser et maintenant s'empressait d'aller vers le Maréchal. Celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste et ramassa Judgment. Sheryl revint vers lui, proprement agacé. Cross pointa alors l'arme face au visage du Noah qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Oh vous voulez jouer à ce jeu là avec moi Maréchal ? fit-il en lui brisant des côtes.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? répliqua l'homme aux cheveux rouges sans faiblir et en tirant dans l'épaule du Noah.

L'autre hurla de douleur et dans le même temps brisa simultanément chaque articulation des jambes de son adversaire. Cross s'effondra, ne pouvant plus tenir debout.

- Maître ! s'exclama Allen, alors qu'il se battait avec le dernier Akuma.

Mila tourna son visage vers Cross qui gisait au sol alors que le Noah se tenait le bras en compressant la plaie. Cross continua de tirer sur le Noah et visa la tête systématiquement.

- Toi ! hurla le Désir en désignant Mila.

Celle-ci se mit alors devant le Noah prête à recevoir les projectiles… qui l'évitèrent pour foncer sur le Noah.

- Tu crois pouvoir éviter mes balles aussi simplement ? lâcha Cross. Ne me fais pas rire, elles ne s'arrêteront pas avant d'avoir atteint leur cible !

* * *

><p>Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange au dehors. Elle prenait toujours des coups mais quelque chose clochait. Cette fois ci ce n'était pas comme si c'était volontaire comme lorsqu'elle se faisait torturer. De plus cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus senti aucune présence dans son crâne à la recherche d'informations qu'elle ne voulait pas donner. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, enfermée dans son propre esprit, dans ce coin de son âme qui l'empêchait de trop souffrir puisqu'elle s'était déconnectée de son propre corps. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour pouvoir rester saine d'esprit malgré les abus dont elle avait été victime depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle venait se réfugier dans ce sanctuaire inviolable à chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce qu'elle subissait. Là elle était au calme, loin de toute douleur, loin de toute humiliation.<p>

Mais quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait ça. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était rendu compte que son corps bougeait de lui-même. Sauf que ce n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Puisqu'elle était toujours là, cela signifiait que son corps était immobile, quelque part, brisé sans doute.

Elle se décida de vérifier d'elle-même. Même si cela signifiait retrouver brutalement toutes les sensations de son corps meurtri.

* * *

><p>Sheryl ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cross puisse toujours manipuler son arme. Encore moins à ce que celle-ci soit chargée. Il ordonna à Mila de s'interposer entre lui et les balles mais ces dernières évitèrent souplement la femme aux courts cheveux gris pour venir vers lui. Il n'avait rien pour les parer, il ne manipulait pas les Teases comme Tyki et toute sa stratégie d'attaque consistait à manipuler l'ennemi et à le torturer sans jamais le toucher. Or les balles de Cross étaient redoutablement dangereuses, surtout que le Noah en lui réagissait mal au contact de ces balles d'Innocence. Il s'effondra, le front percé par l'impact des trois balles. (1)<p>

Cross laissa retomber son bras en grimaçant. Au moins le Désir n'était plus en état d'attaquer. Il tourna la tête vers Allen et Lenalee qui en finissaient avec le dernier Akuma, ne lui laissant aucun répit avant de le faire exploser. Son regard revint vers Mila, qui attendait toujours, debout et immobile, là où Sheryl lui avait ordonné de se placer. Ses yeux rouges étaient toujours aussi vides.

- Maria ! grommela Cross. Esprit de la marionnette.

Avec l'influence de la femme cadavre, il parvint à se relever en ignorant la douleur qui irradiait ses membres. Le noah ne l'avait pas épargné… Il s'approcha doucement de son apprentie alors qu'Allen et Lenalee terminaient, une bonne fois pour toutes, le combat. Les traqueurs qui les accompagnaient étaient soit morts, soient cachés à l'abri mais potentiellement blessés.

Marian passa à côté de Sheryl sans se soucier du Noah et boita jusqu'à Mila, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Brusquement elle détendit ses fouets, signe qu'elle se préparait à attaquer mais se figea presqu'aussitôt, ses yeux passant d'un air vide à un éclat farouche pour redevenir vides.

Une porte en forme de cœur surmontée d'une couronne apparut bientôt et s'ouvrit sur une fillette en colère, qui hurla de rage en se précipitant sur le corps de son père. Au même instant plusieurs dizaines de bougies en forme de pieu surgirent du néant, toutes pointées sur Cross. Il grimaça en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas les éviter. Road folle de chagrin, lança les bougies vers l'adversaire de son père.

- Shisho, non ‼‼ hurla Allen qui se précipitait en voyant la scène, mais étant trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Cross soupira et attendit que l'impact se fasse ressentir. Il ne voyait pas très bien avec le sang qu'il avait sur le visage et qui lui coulait dans les yeux mais il savait qu'il avait peu de chances d'en réchapper vivant.

Le Maréchal entendit bien un impact ainsi qu'un grognement de douleur, mais lui-même ne ressentit rien. Il releva la tête pour voir que Mila s'était dressée entre les bougies et lui, le corps formant comme la croix d'un crucifié. Elle s'effondra alors que Cross s'écriait :

- Mila !

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, oubliant ses articulations brisées pour soutenir la tête de la petite femme. Ses yeux rouges avaient retrouvés leur éclat, mais bientôt un léger voile les recouvra. Son corps était transpercé en de multiples endroits, aussi bien les membres que le torse et l'abdomen. Son visage arborait maintenant quelques coupures profondes mais le tatouage de Road avait disparu. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la personne penchée sur elle, laissant un filet de sang s'échapper du coin de sa bouche alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient doucement :

- Maître…soupira-t-elle.

- Pff finalement elle ne nous aura été d'aucune utilité ! s'énerva Road à côté en faisant apparaître de nouvelles bougies qu'elle leur lança.

Cross ordonna à Maria de s'interposer mais Allen fut plus rapide et les entoura tous les quatre, avec Lenalee, de la cape de son Clown Crown. Les bougies ricochèrent au grand déplaisir de Road qui tenait toujours son père dans les bras. Finalement elle lâcha :

- Nous nous retrouverons, Exorcistes ! Et ce jour là je te tuerais de mes propres mains Cross ! cracha-t-elle en emmenant Sheryl loin de cet endroit.

Allen les libéra de sa cape et Lenalee tenta tant bien que mal d'arrêter les nombreux points d'hémorragie qu'avait Mila. Des larmes de désespoir coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle voyait la vie de la femme aux yeux rouges s'en aller doucement. Celle-ci leva sa main pour relever délicatement une mèche de cheveux de Cross. Celui-ci lui soutenait toujours la tête, le visage plus ou moins impassible.

- Legnica… souffla-t-elle. J'ai laissé… pour vous… j'ai lai…

Son bras retomba tandis que ses yeux devenaient vitreux. Elle venait d'expirer. A côté d'elle les deux fouets de matière noire s'évanouirent en poussière.

* * *

><p>On ramena son corps pour qu'il soit incinéré dans la chapelle de la Congrégation. Cross passa plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie, immobilisé pour soigner ses blessures, faisant tourner en bourriques les pauvres infirmières et médecins qui se plaignaient de ce patient impossible. Pourtant, il arrivait parfois à Cross de se plonger dans un silence austère dont personne ne parvenait à le faire sortir.<p>

Allen et Lenalee, partagèrent le triste sort des infirmières le temps que leurs blessures soient fermées mais tous les deux pleuraient en silence la perte de l'exorciste aux cheveux gris qui avait pourtant disparu depuis plus de deux ans avant de mourir. Lavi partageait leur tristesse, ayant sympathisé avec cette femme au passé si terrible mais qui avait malgré tout réussi à trouver un peu de joie dans sa courte existence.

Mila avait passé peu de temps en leur compagnie mais la perte d'un nouvel Exorciste portait un coup à la Congrégation, surtout qu'ils ignoraient toujours si Sheryl était mort ou pas. Ils ne purent s'appesantir très longtemps sur la disparition de la petite prophétesse car la guerre contre le Comte Millénaire continuait et ce dernier envoyait toujours plus d'akumas contre les exorcistes.

Six mois plus tard Cross disparut à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili, voilou, dernier chapitre, mort de Mila avec un peu de mélodrame derrière histoire d'essayer de vous faire sortir les mouchoirs... Bref, je vous l'accorde c'était rapide mais dès le début en fait je comptais faire de cette fic quelque chose de relativement court. J'espère ne pas trop vous frustrer en faisant finir ma fic de cette manière. Promis je réfléchis à un épilogue (en fait j'ai déjà ma petite idée mais il faut que j'affine) mais ne vous attendez pas non plus à des miracles.<strong>

**Dans tous les cas merci encore à toutes mes lectrices qui ont suivi l'histoire depuis le début !**


	8. Epilogue

***Roulements de tambour* Tadam ! Voici l'épilogue promis.**

**J'ai décidé de finir sur une touche plus gaie alors voilà.**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de DGM sont à Hosino-sama. Mila m'appartient.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Cross détailla la maison devant laquelle il se trouvait, puis vérifia l'adresse notée sur un morceau de papier qu'il tenait à la main. Adresse qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir en interrogeant les bonnes personnes. S'appuyant lourdement sur la canne à pommeau qui lui servait désormais à marcher, il monta le petit escalier qui menait au porche de la demeure et actionna le heurtoir.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, une matrone entre deux âges vint lui ouvrir et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait en polonais. Cross hésita avant de se présenter en anglais.

- Cross Marian ? fit la femme avec un fort accent en le faisant entrer avant de le guider vers un petit salon.

Elle alla fouiller dans un buffet qui se trouvait dans la pièce et en sortit une lettre à la main, qu'elle tendit au maréchal avant de partir dans une autre pièce en appelant en polonais. Cross décacheta le sceau de cire et déplia la missive.

_"Cross,_

_Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que je suis belle et bien morte. Étrange destinée, n'est ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais été maîtresse de quoi que ce soit dans ma vie, pourtant j'ai pu faire certains choix qui m'ont conduit à écrire cette lettre que vous tenez entre les mains. J'ai eu plusieurs maîtres comme vous le savez déjà, mais aussi plusieurs enfants dont je ne verrais jamais le visage souriant. En revanche je n'ai eu qu'un amant, qu'un Amour._

_Pourtant lui aussi a été, en quelques sortes, mon Maître. De mon amour pour lui, deux petites vies sont nées. Alors que je rédige ces mots, ils ne sont encore que deux adorables poupons qui dorment paisiblement dans leurs berceaux. Mais lorsque vous lirez ces lignes ils auront probablement plus de quatre peut être même cinq ans. Moi, pour ma part, hélas, je ne les verrais jamais grandir. Mais ça je le sais déjà puisque j'ai regardé mes futurs. Je ne sais pas encore comment, ni où, mais je mourrais d'ici à ce jour où vous lirez ma lettre._

_Je vais sans doute paraître égoïste, et je crois que ce sera la seule véritable volonté que je n'aurais jamais, mais je voulais que vous voyiez ces deux petits êtres au moins une fois. Même si je n'ai pas l'occasion de les élever, je suis persuadée que d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous vous en occuperez bien. Je sais que la guerre contre les Noahs continuera encore et que la charge de s'occuper d'enfants n'est pas parmi vos priorités, alors libre à vous de les laisser ici en contrepartie d'une pension. Je les ai laissés aux bons soins de Mme Wisniewsky avec suffisamment d'argent pour qu'elle s'en occupe jusqu'à votre arrivée. Après à vous de voir comment vous vous arrangerez avec elle. _

_Mais avant tout je voulais que vous sachiez ce que vous représentez pour moi. Même si vous avez eu et vous aurez probablement encore, de nombreuses maîtresses, je ne suis pas jalouse. Je vous eu, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'une nuit, pour moi seule et cela me convient. _

_C'est vous qui m'avez appris le métier d'exorciste, vous encore qui m'avez enseigné comment vivre sans craindre les coups et les privations. Vous qui m'avez appris à ne plus haïr cette étrange capacité qui était la mienne de pouvoir anticiper le futur. Avoir été à vos côtés m'a permis de l'employer sans arrières pensées et j'ai pu voir à quoi ressembleraient mes deux enfants. _

_Merci, merci de tout cœur,_

_Mila"_

Cross releva le nez de sa lecture quand deux enfants déboulèrent dans la pièce en riant. Ils se turent à la vision de l'inconnu et la matrone entra à son tour, les poussant légèrement en avant. Cross les détailla.

La petite fille avait de longs cheveux couleur feu qui cachaient à peine l'expression mutine qu'elle affichait alors que le garçonnet à ses côtés arborait une courte tignasse noire dont les pointes s'éclaircissaient vers le gris lui donnant un air rebelle, renforcé par la moue qu'il faisait. Tous les deux avaient des yeux rouges.

La matrone leur déclara quelque chose en polonais et les deux enfants regardèrent à nouveau vers Cross avec curiosité. Puis la femme s'adressa au maréchal en désignant tour à tour la fillette et son frère.

- Alexia. Lucas.

* * *

><p>Cross revint à la Congrégation de son plein gré au grand étonnement de Komui. Étonnement qui s'intensifia lorsque le Grand Intendant vit avec stupeur les deux enfants aux yeux rouges accrochés aux basques du Maréchal.<p>

Ce dernier se contenta de dire :

- Ce sont les enfants de Mila. Si je les ai ramenés c'est pour ne pas à avoir à payer leur nourrice. Ils ne parlent pour l'instant que polonais, mais ils devraient être bientôt en mesure d'apprendre l'anglais. Il y a de grandes chances qu'un jour ils se révèlent compatibles puisque leur mère l'était, aussi je pense qu'ils seront mieux à la Congrégation.

Depuis ce jour, on vit Cross revenir régulièrement à la Congrégation alors que les jumeaux attendaient avec impatience sa venue.

* * *

><p><strong>Point final à cette fic. Ca y est c'est définitif je viens ENFIN (ben c'est pas trop tôt !) de finir une de mes fics !<strong>

**Champagne ! (pour ma part je trinquais au cidre j'aime pas le champagne) En espérant que ça vous aura plu. **

**A plus !**


End file.
